


Unintended Porn

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Santa, Slight Dub/Con, anal penetration, and Arthur doesn't know he's getting porn, former camboy!Merlin, monster dildo, since Merlin doesn't know he's giving porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: In the end, Merlin decided it was all Gwaine's fault.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 184
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Unintended Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my main challenge submission for the theme "Mistake" but the story got away from me and before I knew it, was just way too long to edit down. Luckily, it works just as well for the Bingo Fill "Confessions", with Arthur thinking Merlin has confessed to an attraction and thus, sharing his own.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In the end, Merlin blamed Gwaine. It was Gwaine who had yanked the slip of paper out of Merlin’s hand to see that he’d had the ill-fortune to pick Prat Pendragon, their boss and the object of Merlin’s hate wanks, for Secret Santa. It was Gwaine who had crowed all during pub night that Merlin was such a wuss that he would turn himself inside out to get the arrogant arse the finest, most thoughtful gift he could, prompting Merlin to decide to make the cheapest, crappiest gift imaginable. And it was Gwaine who had shouted at Merlin to, “Sod off the computer or they were going to ditch him,” as he was putting together the schmaltziest playlist of Christmas carols ever, which caused Merlin to rush, clicking without truly paying attention to which downloads he was copying over to the thumb drive, which meant Merlin was completely unaware he’d mistakenly placed a video from his former job onto a gift for his irritating, and irritatingly gorgeous, boss. 

With a sigh, Arthur popped in the thumb drive his Secret Santa had given him, almost immediately grimacing as the sappiest version of “Silent Night” he had ever heard started up. He went to turn the overly emotional rendition off but, with another sigh, decided it would be less depressing to be the only one still at work if some festive music was playing. 

Working through spreadsheets and sending off emails, Arthur didn’t pay attention to when the music stopped. However, Arthur did notice and nearly jumped out of his ergonomic chair when a low, filthy moan rumbled out of his state-of-the-art computer speakers. 

Quickly muting his computer, Arthur frantically started searching through his open tabs, trying to find the source of that obscene sound. By the time he brought up the media player that had been playing the Christmas music, Arthur’s heart rate had slowed down and reason had returned; there was no one in the office to catch him, as Arthur was the only one pathetic enough not to have anywhere to go during the holiday season. 

Arthur paused the video, considering, flicking a quick glance to his closed office door, then decided there wasn’t really any decision to make, this was his Christmas gift, albeit a strange one, and he might as well enjoy it. 

Starting the video over and unmuting his computer, Arthur leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs comfortably and running his hands along his thighs as the video restarted. 

A lithe man lay on a bed in a nondescript room, his white skin seeming to glow in the dim light. He lay on his back, two long, leather-looking hoops hanging down from the ceiling, the man threading his legs through each of them so he could easily hold them wide open, providing an unobstructed view of his cock, balls, and twitching hole. 

The man was wearing an intricate dragon mask with horns looking like they were jutting out of his wild, black hair but it was the eyes that had Arthur sitting up in his seat in shock as the man stared directly into the camera with a wicked smirk on his face. Arthur knew those eyes, had been obsessing over them from afar long enough to have every hue of that blue memorized; this was Merlin! 

Arthur nearly popped the button off his slacks in his haste to free his quickly hardening cock as _Merlin_ lay back on the bed, on full display and ran a fingernail up the length of his decently sized, surprisingly thick, shaft. A few murmured moans left Merlin’s mouth as he teased himself, Arthur just resting his hand against his cock as he watched Merlin get himself hard. 

The low moan Arthur had heard before was when Merlin, instead of stroking his now fully erect cock, sank two whole fingers inside himself, his legs jerking in their leather supports as Merlin’s body shuddered at the intrusion. 

Precum dripped from Arthur’s aching cock as he took in the image of Merlin rocking his body, fucking himself with his fingers as his neglected cock swayed slightly along with Merlin’s movements, as if begging Arthur to take it into his mouth since Merlin was occupied elsewhere. 

Arthur ran his hand through the liquid, spreading it along his cock as he set up a rhythm, slightly slower than Merlin’s own, as he wanted to savour this moment. 

Merlin had four fingers inside him when he finally took his cock in hand, squeezing it in what looked like a brutally tight grip as he thrust his fingers into his hole and held them there, a grunt of breath exploding from him. He twisted his wrist, changing the angle of his fingers as he gave his cock a few strokes, his moans becoming louder and Arthur’s own voice joined in as he slid his hand along his length, giving a light squeeze around the base with each pull. 

Arthur teased the head of his cock as Merlin reached for something off camera, his challenging eyes once again connecting with the camera, groaning “fuck me,” to himself as Merlin revealed a monstrously huge dildo. Merlin ran a tongue along the veined silicone before mouthing at the head, his lips stretching wide as he moaned around the fake cock, Arthur fisting his own cock frantically, wishing it was Merlin’s heat around him. 

Merlin didn’t talk as he pleasured himself but he wasn’t silent either, groans and grunts punching out of him, as if he were hard to satisfy and his sounds of delight were your reward for getting something right. And the sound Merlin made as the wide head of the dildo breached his entrance had Arthur pressing savagely against his perineum as his body went taut, the loud, exalting shout from Merlin bringing Arthur close to the edge, swearing that he was going to hear Merlin make that sound again, that _he_ was going to be the cause of Merlin making that sound. 

A delighted sigh fell from Merlin’s lips, having taken the dildo all the way in, and Arthur, seeing the video was almost over, sped up his strokes as Merlin pressed a button and started to thrust. With his legs high and wide the way they were, Arthur could see the stretch of Merlin’s abused rim as the dildo vibrated inside him, his moans growing in volume as he thrust into his cock and played with his balls. Arthur rolled his own balls as he felt his orgasm approach, quickly grabbing a tissue to contain the mess as he gave a shout, slumping back in his chair and opening his eyes in time to see Merlin grab hold of the dildo, eyes boring into the camera as he fucked himself, sharp bursts of breath leaving him with each firm thrust until he came with a harsh, “yes,” still fucking himself through his orgasm, though at a more languid pace, before the screen went black. 

“Merlin,” Arthur called as the man passed his office. 

“Yes?” Merlin asked, stepping inside and closing the office door at Arthur’s prompting. 

Despite having practiced what he wanted to say, Arthur felt himself at a loss for words as he stared at the real Merlin before him, blue eyes amused and waiting. 

“I know that I’m your boss and we’ll have to clear some things with HR,” Arthur started, a little stilted. “But I agree to your proposal and was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner this evening?” 

“What proposal?” Merlin asked and Arthur frowned. 

“Perhaps ‘proposal’s’ the wrong word,” Arthur said. “Your move.” 

“My move?” Merlin really looked confused now and Arthur started to worry. 

“The video, for Secret Santa,” Arthur explained but, if possible, Merlin looked even more flummoxed. 

“What video? How’d’you know I’m your Secret Santa?” Merlin asked and Arthur felt the floor give way from under him. 

“The video,” he repeated helpless. “The dragon mask? Your eyes…” Arthur’s voice faded as Merlin’s expression shifted from confusion to horror and Arthur realized there’d been a huge mistake. 

“I see I’ve overstepped,” Arthur said briskly. “Please accept my apologies, I hope I haven’t caused you undue discomfort.” 

Face red, Merlin made his way over to the door but then halted suddenly. 

Turning, Merlin asked, “You find me attractive?” 

Figuring he was already liable for a sexual harassment suit, Arthur confessed honestly, “For some time now. But I’m your boss and would only have made my feelings known if you made the first move. Which I thought you had.” 

Merlin nodded thoughtfully and said, “You’re actually a decent guy under all that toff snobbishness, aren’t you?” With another nod, Merlin said, “You can pick me up at 7.” 

“Did you just insult me and then ask me out?” Arthur asked, baffled. 

“No, I complimented you and then accepted _your_ dinner invitation. Which means you’re buying.” 

Feeling like he’d just been caught in a whirlwind, Arthur barely gasped out, “You like Thai?” 

“Love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
